Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to configuring communication devices for use within a communication network.
Often, a user of a network device can be required to authenticate to an access point to gain access to network resources available through the access point. The authentication procedure can use security credentials provided by the user to control access and prevent unauthorized usage. Typical authentication steps can include entering codes or other information by the user as the network device comes within communication range of the access point. These configuration steps can seem overly complicated to some users and may discourage the use of networks and their resources altogether.